Valentine's Day Present
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Vegeta wants the gravity room fixed for the nth time, but Bulma wants a real date on Valentine's day. What will happen when Vegeta finally figures out what romance really is? (VegetaxBulma one shot).


**Finally! A fic with my favorite female character, Bulma! Please review and let me know what you think! This story is dedicated to those of you, like me, who are without a date today. Have a HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed; her neck-length blue hair swaying around her delicate features as they formed into a grimace. Today was like any other day at Capsule Corp. for the couple. Bulma wanted to do something romantic for the next day; while Vegeta…wanted something else.

"No! You stupid female! I want the gravity room fixed immediately! I cannot afford to stop training for any longer than I have to!" The saiyan prince bellowed at his mate. He was marching through the large building, Bulma right on his heels as she tried to plead her case.

Bulma, her long legs allowing her to keep pace with the strong warrior, darted out in front of him to cut the man off and finally have out the argument in one place, instead of going on a cross country trek to do the same thing. "Do you have any idea how long it will take me to fix the gravity room?" She asked.

The Prince's brow shot up. "Of course I do. It will take one day; just like it always does." Looking over at one of the many clocks in the room he saw that it read 8:00pm. Turning back to his woman, hope for a happy tomorrow still in her eyes. "See? It's only 8:00. If you started now; you'd be done with 4 hours to spare to do whatever ridiculous things you want to do tomorrow." He smiled as he finished his statement, obviously very proud of his solution to both of their problems. _I hope that woman appreciates all the trouble I go through to make her life run as smooth as mine. _He thought.

"What!" Came a high-pitched shout from the beautiful scientist. The noise caught the smiling Prince off guard as he had thought the problem was resolved.

"Listen, tough-guy. You know what tomorrow is, right?" Bulma's scarlet lips formed into a snarl as she spoke.

"It is February 14th. Today is the 13th. And I would like to have my gravity room functioning by the 14th so I don't have to kill you on the 15th. Understand?" The Prince was really getting annoyed now. Every moment this stupid woman wasted arguing with him, was another moment not spent fixing his gravity room!

Tears started to well up in the bluennette's cerulean eyes. Today may not be anything special, but Bulma was always one to try to look her best every day. Her eye liner started to run a little as she felt tears coming on. "It's Valentine's day tomorrow and instead on planning a wonderful evening together…" The Prince looked her in the eyes with his cold stare as she paused. "You are threatening to kill me. All because I refuse to fix that stupid machine exactly when you want it fixed." Tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks now, her beautiful eyes, which had always glowed in the light, whether by moon or star, were not starting to turn red with her tears.

Vegeta was not at all impressed by her display. Rolling his eyes, he closed the distance between them. "Oh, for Kami's sake, woman." Bulma seemed to cheer up a little. It was usually at this point that he'd figure out he was in the wrong somewhere and sweep her up into his warm embrace for an apology at the best and something that wasn't so bad at the worst…

Unfortunately though, neither was happening today. The Prince strolled up to her. She looked into his eyes, ready to see the Vegeta nobody else ever knew existed when she felt an intrusive digit down below. The saiyan had a smirk on his face as he stuck his hand up her short, business skirt. She was dressed for the company today; work had ended earlier, so she was still wearing her business suit, complete with an extremely short skirt. Being the CEO had its advantages when it came to the company dress code.

"Vegeta…What are you? Uhh!" The blue-haired woman was cut off as the Prince's gloved finger slowly rubbed the indent in her black satin panties.

The smirk on Vegeta's face widened as she felt she was finally going to shut up, or at the very least, yell something more…delicious. "If all you wanted was some attention, they why didn't you ask? I could fuck you like a dog like we did yesterday. You on your hands and knees while I pound you so hard, those big tits of yours swing around like udders… His finger picked up its pace along the crease, slowly working its way up to her panty line, which it slowly began to peel down…

"Ugh!" Bulma suddenly slapped the saiyan warrior across the face, tears now streaming down her eyes.

He seemed shocked at first; his gloved hand ran across his glowing red cheek, smearing her clear liquid along as it went. Getting over his shock, he looked back at her, his gaze now as icy as the tyrant he once served under. "You dare to strike me, loathsome woman? Prince of the Saiyans?"

Bulma looked back at him, her delicate eyes lay destroyed as they tried in vain to contest the cold ones that faced her now. Stumbling and stuttering over her words, the capsule corp, heiress did her best to hold herself together. "You…don't know what…Valentine's Day is…I get that. But you don't even know what romance is…" Her eyes brought back some of her previous fire as they continued to exude pain and sadness. "You think romance is just using my body for whatever sick, perverted things you want while you…you…talk to me like I am some sort of sex toy…"

Vegeta continued to return his icy glare as she played her piece of despair.

Seeing that he still did not care, no matter how much she bled out of her heart for him, he still wasn't caring; her spirit collapsed. Grabbing on the sides of her business suit, she pulled it open at the seams.

Vegeta's cold stare continued, more or less unchanged, save for the appreciative glances at her exposed cleavage.

Bulma held the suit open, her large breasts, covered only by a thin, satin bra, stuck out from her chest, their firm peaks representing the last of what had been her indomitable spirit. "Well?... Here I am… Your little sex slave, ready to please you…"Tears rolled down her face by the dozens as she exposed her naked body and soul to him.

"Would you like to fuck me now? Mr. Prince? Or will I have to wait until I fix that damn machine before I have the pleasure of you FUCKING ME!"

He stood still for the time being, his eyes slowly moving between her two pairs of orbs. Naturally, he was finding the larger, fleshy ones more appealing than the formerly cerulean, swollen ones on her face. His eyes not leaving her bra-clad breasts as they softly bounced when she breathed, he decided to play along…his way.

"Hmm. I think you can wait for that treat…" Bulma's face seemed to sink lower and lower as he continued. "Since your "Valentine's day" is tomorrow, how about after you fix my gravity room, I do just that and fuck you. Better yet, I'll even let you suck me off first. I know how much you women love to have a piece of meat between your lips.

At hearing, his disgusting, misogynist words, Bulma finally felt defeated. "Okay then…I'll fix the gravity…room, but don't come looking for anything else afterword." She turned and slowly walked away, up to her room where she was surely to change into her repairwoman's clothes.

Vegeta watched her go, his eyes never leaving her round rump as it moved around under her skirt. He bet that if he were to wait at the bottom step, he'd be able to see right up to the woman's panties, but he thought better of it today. _After all, why delay her any more than she has delayed herself already?_

As she shut her door, he walked away, content to wait out the 24 hours until he could finally resume his training. The day passed smoothly after that. The woman, having put on her jean overalls and hat, had gone over to the gravity room to start her repairs hours ago, leaving the saiyan prince to his devices…

**Many Hours Later**

It was now 12:00pm the next day, February 14th, Valentine's Day. While men the world over, were running themselves rampant, trying their best to make the perfect date for that special girl in their hearts, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, was lounging on his couch, doing nothing to prepare to today, but why would he? He'd be training after all, not that this stupid day was anything special. At least, that's what he told himself. Flipping through the channels, he went from sitcom to nature show, to one about a dying chemistry teacher, each one being completely different, if not for one underlying theme that he was starting to see.

"Wait a second…" He said to himself as he watched each channel at once, his mastery of the TV was absolute at this point. The sitcom had a man, with curly black hair, having cheated on his lover, trying his best to try and win her back, all the while facing a bombardment from her friends and family for what he'd done.

Looking at the nature show he saw a female fox with her young, curled up in a den while the male one brought food for her. "Is this?" He started to say again, his eyes turning to the final channel on the screen.

Even the chemistry teacher, who was out killing and committing crimes, he was doing it all for his wife… "I this…what romance is? Doing special things for the woman you care about?" Vegeta was struck with a sudden revelation as he watched the teli, his mind finally becoming clear for the first time. _Bulma has always tried her best to please me, but all I've ever done was treat her like a bitch in heat_. He grimaced now at the word he used to think of her as.

Looking at the clock, it was now 7:00pm. _She's going to be done with the gravity room soon. I better make things write before she finishes!_

Like a lightning bolt, the Prince shot up out of his seat on the coach and headed straight for the gravity room.

Arriving on the scene in mere seconds, Vegeta took the final few steps as slowly as he could, not wanting her to see him, just yet. Peering around the corner into the room, he saw her from the side, she wasn't facing him, but he could see most of her as she worked. Her blue hair was as straight as it always was, save for the smudges of oil that clung to several strands. She was clad in her overalls, they too covered in oil, she worked diligently to get her Prince's precious machine back in order so at least she'd be able to get to bed.

As he watched her, he noticed that she was missing the make-up she usually wore. _Not that I ever told you how great you look_. He thought.

His eyes still upon her, he couldn't help, but to feel his breathing hitch as one of her overall straps fell from her shoulder. As it fell, it exposed more or her creamy shoulder, it was clear at this point that she wasn't wearing anything besides her underwear underneath the overalls, a fact that maid the saiyan's mouth water. Her black bra strap, obviously the same one from the previous day, spoke to him like a siren calling a ship to crash upon the rocks. "Come to me…" It seemed to say.

Bulma seemed to hit a particularly difficult part of the repair job at this point, she got out her wrench and pulling it with all her might, she tried again and again to somehow get the nut unstuck. Vegeta watched in silence, his body was beginning to warm up now as he stared at her, her slight muscles seemed to try their best with every pull, soon though his eyes found something even more alluring than her arms…

Every time she yanked at the wrench, her large breasts would bounce within their confines. The Prince thanked his lucky stars that the strap facing him had fallen down, giving the saiyan an unobstructed view of her bra-clad breast as it bounced with each pull. His eyes, now glued to her right boob, watched in joy as it continued to jiggle around in the large cup. He knew most woman didn't measure up in that particular department as Bulma did, her large double Ds bounced around in a way that would make even the strongest warrior wish to give up battle for them, something the Prince was not deeply considering.

"Got it!" Bulma called out to herself joyfully. The nut at last gave way, shooting up into the air. Her eyes, back to their cerulean blue, followed it in the air, until it landed in the doorway, at the armored feet of an unwelcome visitor.

Seeing him, Bulma instantly turned away, a frown spreading across her cheeks. "I'm not done yet, Vegeta. It's only been 23 hours. You still have to wait at least one more." She kept her eyes closed as she spoke, fully expecting her monster of a mate to leave in a huff. She was wrong…

His words hit her like a train, but it wasn't their contents that struck her, but the way he said them. "I can't wait…"

Turning to look at him, she remained on her knees beside her toolbox, not fully understanding what was going on yet. "What?..."

His normally serious face gave way to a much gentler one. Remembering the looks of desperation that he had seen on the TV men's faces' he was certain that's exactly how his looked now. "Bulma." He said it with a certain longing that she hadn't heard before; and if she didn't know any better, it almost sounded as if he was begging. "I can't wait another hour, another minute, or even another second. I have to have you…"

_Scratch that_. She thought _He is begging._ Her own thoughts hit her then. _Vegeta is begging me!_ Staying on her knees she turned to face him, totally confused as to his sudden change of heart. _Yesterday he wanted me just for my parts. Now he seems to want me for something else._

He closed the distance between them, in a flash he was before her. Looking up, she would have expected to have his cock flop out and smack her in the face, his arrogant smile bearing down at her as he told her "enjoy", but that wasn't happening, no cock was striking her lips, and neither was his arrogant grin making it all the more humiliating. No, this wasn't the same Vegeta she knew…This was a better one.

"Bulma" He seemed to ooze regret as his gloved hands grabbed her shoulders, each creamy arm, bound by a different strap, he slowly raised her to her feet. "I…am sorry."

"You're what?" She asked him as well as herself. She knew he seemed different, but an apology like this was still a huge shock.

"Yes, I am." He said as he stared into her cerulean eyes, even though it was night out, they seemed to glimmer in the lights of the gravity room just as they had in the sunlight, two beautiful gems, as polished as they deserved to be, not glazed over like the day before. If he had his way, he'd never see them that way again.

"I never realized it before, but I need you, Bulma. I don't deserve you, not at all with the way I've treated you, but I can't stand being without you for another hour, second, or moment! I have to have you now! The mat- the woman I love…"

The Prince's hopes seemed to collapse as he watched the bluennette's eyes begin to water. _I never wanted to see them do that, again, but now I've done just that…_

The saiyan went to let her go, let her return to her work, when he felt two delicate arms reach up and hook around his strong neck. Looking back down he saw only joy, pure, blissful happiness overflowing from those glazed orbs. "Vegeta!" Bulma moaned as she pulled herself into him, her lips reaching up to meet his in a kiss of unabated passion.

It didn't take him a moment to respond, his thin, tough lips, pressed against her soft, full ones with undying gratitude and…love? His woman had forgiven him, that much was clear now, but he still had to give her the Valentine's Day that she deserved, and while all the shops are restaurants were closed by now, he knew one way to show his love that a saiyan did best…

Deepening the kiss, he opened his mouth, unleashing a muscle, as strong as any of the others in his arsenal upon her. Her eyes closed, Bulma smiled into the kiss as she felt her lips being tentatively stroked by his muscle. It ran along their pouty contours asking for the admittance to the hottest club in town, and the finest muscle inside…

Bulma opened her mouth to him, letting a long moan flow from her lungs to his as she felt him find his mate. Their tongues were like a mirror image of them, his racing up to hers and slowly running himself along her soft curves, much like his hands were now doing…

As his tongue wrestled with hers in a sweet pool of their combined saliva, his gloved hands ran themselves up and down her body, much to his chagrin, he couldn't feel more than the "give" of her curves with his gloves on. He rarely took them off though, it was custom for saiyan royalty to remain fully clothed, save for whatever part was currently being pleasured during sex. It was to show their superiority over their partners, this went for males only though, the female, whether saiyan queen or alien had to strip bare before any actions were taken, and if they were stronger than their mate, as was the case for his Father, the King, they'd have to submit. The Saiyan royal family was gone now though, might as well let a boorish custom such as that go away with it. Yes, He would show her what it was like to truly have sex with a prince, but not one from Planet Vegeta, this Prince would be from Earth.

He pulled away from her now, his hands leaving her hips while his tongue withdrew from its mate, she followed him out, trying desperately to cling onto him for one more roll in the hay, but that would have to wait.

"Vegeta?" She asked as she looked up into his eyes, wondering why his caresses had stopped. No matter how much machine oil coated her, or what she wore, she knew her body was not something a mere man could say "no" to; not even a saiyan prince.

Looking into her eyes, he backed away slowly, feeling her arms unravel from around his neck. "You don't deserve to treat a saiyan prince tonight. You deserve to be treated by one." Bulma's eyes grew wide as she watched him slowly undress. One by one he pulled off his gloves and boots, tossing each other them away as they clattered to the ground behind him. After that came his saiyan body armor, he undid the straps before letting it too, crash to the ground.

_Oh my Kami, this is sexy!_ Bulma was screaming in her head as she watched him strip, she had always been the one to put on a show for him, so seeing the same done for her, in perhaps a less erotic fashion, was hot as hell!

The saiyan prince seemed to hesitate at first, but then pulled down the zipper holding his blue bodysuit together. Bulma's breath was now the one to hitch as his rippling muscles, scarred from battle, were revealed to her. Following the zipper downward, she took in his hunky body. His large pecs, like two brick walls stayed poised to mash press against her. She had always loved the feel of them as she squished her large, soft breasts against them, feeling her body completely give way to his was just so…erotic to her. If her body exuded feminine delicateness like she knew, then his certainly reeked of masculine toughness.

Watching his muscular six pack be unveiled, she couldn't help, but feel like she did all those years ago when Yamcha and she had first had sex. It was after the events at Pilaf's Castle and after everything that had gone on, she needed some comfort, and her first time was certainly comfort enough. She and Yamcha had gotten a room together at a hotel and gotten naked.

Her body, while not as curvy as it is now, was certainly ripe and ready for action, her full C cups stood proudly on her chest, their small pink buds begging for a prince's kiss, but they didn't get a prince's kiss that night. While her body's sensitivity had provided her pleasure, Yamcha was just as inexperienced as she was, and even though his equipment didn't stretch her to the limit, the trouble of getting her slit lubricated enough for him to enter was certainly not good for the mood. She was reminded of this now, of Yamcha's smaller pecs when they were haphazardly unveiled as she did when she saw Vegeta's chiseled body set free. Tonight was certainly not going to be like that night. Her body had matured, but her mind hadn't. Even though her perky C cups had become spherical DDs, her sexual mind was still that of a horny teenager, and that certainly didn't help things when Vegeta's zipper edged over his strong pelvis…

She felt like her old self again, hunting for dragon balls as his zipper moved beyond his sexy "V" muscle and out came his equipment. Feeling a trickle of drool leak from her mouth as she stared, Bulma did not care because for the first time, she was seeing her mate, her lover in the nude, and she was not disappointed.

The bodysuit fell from his frame, taking that last vestiges of concealment with it as he stood before her, while she wasn't receiving any chocolates today, she was still getting some candy…

"Well, Bulma. Are you ready for your Valentine's day present?" The saiyan warrior asked, visibly flexing his various muscles as he asked her, knowing the answer from the hearts in her eyes and the drool leaking from her lips…Those lips, while he knew there was no way in hell he'd see them where he loved to see them tonight, he'd be damned if he couldn't make them scream his name…

Stepping back into her personal space, Vegeta reach up to her chin, slowly cocking it up with one finger, her lips now aimed at his. Bulma seemed to be in dream land now, her hat falling off. Not only did her man finally show her the love she deserved, but now she was getting the physical contact she deserved, she felt a crimson streak spread across her features as a long organ pressed against her inner thigh. _Oh, man!_

Using his finger for leverage, he pulled her lips back into his, setting into motion a series of events that neither of them, nor their neighbors, would ever forget. "Mhhmmmm!" Bulma moaned into his lips as he slowly pushed her to the floor, he couldn't get to work with all these pesky clothes in the way.

Releasing from the kiss, Vegeta took note of the smile on his woman's face as he started to undress her; this was as much of a treat for her as it was for him.

Edging down the remaining overall strap, the saiyan pulled the dirty garment down her fragile body, his eyes reveling in the never ending flesh that was revealed. Her breasts, still clad in their black, satin bra seemed flush with excitement as he scraped his fingers over them, the pale flesh bouncing lightly in joy. He would enjoy those cupcakes soon…

The jean left less and less to the imagination as it lowered, all the while killing more and more of his brain cells as her curves seemed to dumb his mind down to that of a cave man. Her flat belly was finally exposed, the long belly button in the middle looked like something else he should explore more thoroughly later. For now, he watched with a dry mouth as the last of the jean overalls left her form, her black, satin panties were scantily low on her body, a small tuft of blue fur seemed to stick out above the thin fabric, while ne was one to shave himself, and preferred his women hairless, there was one place where he didn't mind a little tickling… The overalls now left her body completely, traveling down her long, legs before being thrown to the side.

The saiyan couldn't help, but to let his trademark smirk spread over his cheeks as she gazed over the woman beneath him. She was beauty incarnate. If Aphrodite had been there, she'd have left the room utterly humiliated by what was Bulma Briefs, and if this was how she made him feel now, would he be able to contain himself when those pesky bits of fabric left her for good? He was not going to wait very long.

Pushing her down so that she was flat on her back, Vegeta started planting soft kisses down her body, starting at her lips he gave her one more, deep smooch before trailing downward. Bulma seemed to smile; her eyes now closed again as she gave in to whatever pleasures her prince had planned out for her. One after another, he left small pecks along her cheeks, slowly descending down her graceful neck before stopping at her collarbone. He spent considerable time here, feeling the vibrations of her moans shoot through her vocal cords as he sucked. Grinning to himself, he bit down lightly, leaving his saiyan mark upon her, some old habits down die easily.

It was now that things really got interesting for the prince, he grinned as he pulled down the satin straps and reached around her back for the clasp. Strangely, no matter where he felt, he could not find the clasp. _Where the hell is it? It is always back here! Don't tell me this one doesn't open!_

He stopped when he felt a light vibration pulse through her body, she was giggling!

"Vegeta" she said seductively. "This one opens in the front…"

Now she was the one who was grinning as she watched the warrior look up at her before returning down to her bouncy breasts. _I know how much you like them, so I bought you one that opens in the front so you can get to them easier. Just can't help some men._

Now knowing what to do, Vegeta reached between her mountainous bosoms, to the small clasp that held them together. As he pressed the clasp together, what came next made his hard cock scrape against the cold floor. Bulma's huge double Ds bounced out of their tight confines, jiggling happily as they came to rest in two glorious mounds of flesh. Vegeta had never seen them bounce out before, he had always been too frustrated with the clasp, but this time, he couldn't even remember what the clasp was.

Bulma smiled down at him, his gaze was locked on her chest in a way that she hadn't seen before, maybe because it wasn't just lust that was driving him, but love mixed with lust, a combination that was much more potent. "Well?" She asked him coyly. "Are you going to just stare at them all day?"

Hearing Bulma talk about her assets like that was just about all Vegeta could take at this point. He pulled the bra from her body, not caring as the fabric ripped apart as it left her body, if he had her way, she'd never wear one of those things ever again! His face pressed into her right boob, the aching pink nipple being forced into his hungry maw where it was not safe.

Bulma let out a long moan of pleasure as he began his assault. "Ooooaahhh!" Her nipple was not like her tongue, it could not put up any sort of fight, Bulma felt her strength leaving her as his tongue had its way with her poor nipple, the sensitive bud was batted around by the pink brute, never once getting any respite before being manhandled again and again. His tongue now wrapped firmly around her right nipple, Bulma found that her left would not be left unattended for long.

The strong hands of Vegeta, now unhindered by his thick gloves, were now set loose on her defenseless orbs. While Bulma certainly knew of the many benefits of having such large breasts, there were downsides, such as the way they'd get manhandled by an overzealous lover.

The Prince's fingers sunk into her flesh, his tanned fingers kneading her porcelain globes like bread dough as he unleashed his lust for her. "Ughhh!" Bulma let out a gasp as her left nipple was caught between his thumb and forefinger, the remainder of her large boobie being continually molded underneath; mashing them around her chest he made sure to fully enjoy his playthings. He twisted the bud slowly between his fingers, loving the desperate sounds of pleasure that leaked from her delicate lips with each turn. Swapping boobs, the saiyan warrior sucked her left nipple in, bathing it in his hot, saliva before massaging it with his tongue. Her right, now exposed and covered in spit, was not molded in his hands, finger fingertips lightly grazing the underside several times before sneaking back up to harass her poor bud once more.

Bulma felt herself creeping up to the edge; her body couldn't take much more before it finally blew! "Vegeta!" She sighed, hoping he'd hear here.

Unknown to her, he could feel it coming when she did; the soft shudders of her body told him all he needed to know. Looking down at her body, her large boobies bouncing with every breath, her cheeks flushed bright red, and her deep, cerulean eyes staring up at his, full of need. He couldn't help, but to compare her to all those that had come before. _I have had the finest women from across the galaxy, princesses and queens or worlds, but none of them could ever measure up to what is below me now…_

Feeling the time was right, the thoughtful prince left her breasts with a firm squeeze, watching the flesh move between his fingers as he departed them. Moving lower, he restarted his policy of kissing every inch of her, his lips trailed down her torso, each peck sending more vibrations through her pearly skin.

Tracing over her belly button, he let his tongue slip in; her body soon shook as the sensation tickled her to her core. "Hehehhahha Vegeta!" She yelled down at him, but he held her arms down as continued to treat her, savoring the sound of her voice as she begged him to stop, through soft laughs. It was during her struggling that a particular scent caught his nose. It wafted it with a hook that seemed to pull him down to his final destination.

Looking up through his hair, the Prince smiled wide as her face changed from one of laughter to one of shock when his teeth clamped down on the edge of her panties. "Veegeeetaaa!" The bluennette let out a long moan as he painstakingly pulled her panties down. The lower they went, the more of her mound was exposed to him, to add a little more fun to the party, he made sure to exhale hot breath through his nose as he passed over her slit. Her hips bucked as he did, treating him to a gentle smack in the face as he descended, not that he minded.

Lifting up her firm thighs, he let the small scrap of fabric come off of her legs, leaving her just as naked as he was…

Taking one last inhale, Vegeta savored the moment before both of them would receive their treat. Holding her succulent thighs in his hands, the Prince pulled them apart so that he'd have an unobstructed view of her wet core. _Mhmmm_ He licked his lips before thrusting his face directly into her mound.

"Ughhhahhh!" Bulma let out a sudden shriek as she felt his tongue enter her; it was just as unrelenting with her pussy as it had been with her nipples and her tongue before them.

For Vegeta, her sweet nectar seemed to be dripping everywhere so everywhere he would clean. His tongue ran all around her folds, taking the time to suck each fold between his lips, giving each the same loving kisses he had given her real lips before moving on to the next one. Bulma didn't know where to turn, every time she thought she had pinpointed his method of attack, he changed it up, brining another portion of her nether lips to sweet ecstasy. "Vegeta! Please! Stop teasing me!" She tried pleading her need to him, but he knew it well enough, although it did help, that there was now only one part of her sex that was still dripping with liquid…

"Vegetaaaahhh!" The Capsule Corp. heiress nearly came right then and there as the saiyan thrust his tongue deep into her pink hole. The prince worked his magic as she moaned his name. _Finally putting those lips to good use after all._ His skilled tongue circled around her flexible tunnel as he prodded her insides, feeling her gasp and moan each time he completed another circle. Gleaning yet another layer of delicious syrup from her tunnel, Vegeta rolled his tongue back into his mouth, savoring the flavor of the woman he loved.

Seeing that he had licked her clean, his attentions were brought back up the small bud that was peeking out above her slit, nestled just below her patch of blue fur, it struggled to stand up, ready to face the monster that ravaged her. Seeing it rise, Vegeta was quick to pounce. In one swift motion, he had caught Bulma's clit between his lips, before sucking it into his maw.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Bulma gasped, her body pulsing with waves of pleasure as Vegeta whipped her poor clit with waves of his saliva mixed with her hot nectar. Never before had his ministrations been so passionate! The small bud was rolled between his lips, caught in an inescapable spot as his tongue smacked it time after time again.

Bulma tried to speak again, her long hair falling in her eyes as she desperately tried to catch her breath. "Veget…I am….cummi…ng.."

The strong warrior looked up from his place between her legs, her blue fur making a small mustache above his lips as his ears heard what her body had long been yelling. Her hips suddenly bucked violently as she came, his mouth, held open wide, latched onto her slit to catch every drop.

"AHHHHHH!" She yelled, her thighs held apart by his hands, she emptied her nectar into his maw, all the while his tongue continued to lap away at her folds.

"Huuuuh Uuuuhhhhhuuuh." Bulma breathed as she recovered from her climax.

Crawling up so that he looked down into her deep blue eyes, Vegeta smiled warmly. "So how was that?"

"That was amazing…my sweet Prince." Bulma looked up at him, her eyes still overflowing with emotions when an idea shot through them like lightning. "Now that you've given me my present…How about I give you yours? Valentine?"

Vegeta just smiled and let himself be pushed onto his back as the bluennette took position over him. It was not that she was finally able to study his equipment in full. Vegeta's gleaming rod stood proudly 10 inches above his balls, a threatening object if one didn't know how to handle it. Luckily for Bulma, she knew just how to handle it…

"You know…" She smiled as she kneeled between his legs. "There are some really nice perks that come with having boobs as big as mine…" She grinned evilly.

Vegeta looked on in awe as she hefted each heavy breast in her small hands, their size allowing them to easily defeat her attempts to contain them. "Woman…what are you?"

He was cut off as she lowered her slick, wet orbs down onto his meaty rod. "Ughhh!" He grunted as she did her best to hold a double D in each hand, and slowly but surely she pushed them together. The blue-haired woman smiled at her mate as his face turned to one of pure ecstasy. The feel of her pillowy soft breasts surrounds his burning shaft was incredible!

"Now for the fun part…" Bulma moved her bouncy boobs up and down her Prince's shaft, all the while letting more drool fall from her lips to lubricate the fleshy melons all the more.

His face in a grimace, Vegeta laid back and did his best to hold in his moans from the sensations he was feeling. The twin peaks moved along his shaft in alternating motions, whenever one was at the base, the other was tickling his cock head with its nipple.

"Huh! Huh! Huh!" Vegeta panted as she pumped him. With increasing speed, her jiggling melons massaged his aching cock in ways he had never felt before. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, the prince felt a tongue lap at the tip of his cock. His eyes shooting open, he immediately locked onto the most erotic sight he had ever seen. Her huge boobs wrapped around his cock, Bulma sucked on the head each time it came up from between her two jello molds.

"BULMA!" Vegeta screamed as earthquakes seemed to shoot through him, the cum racing from his balls to spew out in a brilliant fountain.

Bulma let his cock out of his mouth just as he came, holding it steady with her boobs as a fountain of cum rained down on her.

His breathing returning to normal, Vegeta nearly had a heart attack when he saw how she looked. Like a sex goddess, she sat with her round rump resting on her feet, her beautiful eyes shone brightly as she stared at him, eye delicious grin plastered on her face as cum rained down onto her bountiful bosoms. "Look at that." She grinned seductively at him as she wiped a finger full of cum off of her breasts. "Icing" she stuck her finger into her mouth, letting his taste cascade through her taste buds as she kept eye contact with him before letting her finger leave her mouth with a "pop".

Vegeta suddenly leapt upon his lover, tackling her to the floor as he pinned her arms above her head. "Bulma, you know I love you, but don't think for a moment that I can hold back; and I don't think it will be gentle."

She just smiled up at him, flicking some hair out of her eyes before answering as sweetly as possible. "What makes you think I want you to be gentle?"

That was all it took. Lining himself up with her moist slit, the Prince thrust his thick rod deep into her folds, load moans of pleasure escaping each of their throats as he did.

"OOOOOAHHH!" Bulma could not believe how full she was feeling, they had, had sex before, but never did it feel so good just to have him inside her!

With one large grunt, Vegeta started his thrusting, slow at first so they could get accustomed to how each was feeling now. After all of their earlier activates, each felt like they were on a hair trigger, they'd better have fun while they could.

"Fuck! You feel so tight! I can barely feel my cock!" Vegeta slowly inched in and out of his mate's sweet hole.

Bulma looked up at him, she wanted to caress his muscles more than anything else, but the feeling she got from being held down while he ravished her sent her up the wall! "Do it, Vegeta! Fuck me! Fuck me all the way to Midnight!"

The Prince smiled down at her as he thrust, creating loud squelching sounds as their soaked parts slapped against one another. His eyes roamed over her body, doing far more than his hands ever could as he took in how erotic her slit looked, pried open wide by his cock while he pounded her mercilessly.

"Do…you…like…this…?" Bulma asked through heated pants. Vegeta looked up at her words, quickly realizing what she was talking about when he locked onto her bouncing boobs, with each heavy thrust; they jiggled on her chest, two melons going completely out of control. He felt a drop of cum leak out just staring at them…

Picking up the pace, he felt himself getting nearer and nearer to his climax. It was then that he saw the look that he swore he'd never forget. Bulma's eyes were squeezed shut in a blissful grimace, doing her best not to cum. That was the second best present he'd gotten today…

Lowering his head down so that he was right next to hers, he whispered something into her ear. "Bulma…" Her eyes shot open as she came, her walls contracting around him, bringing him to his climax as well.

"AHHHHH!" They screamed out each other's names as their juices met inside Bulma's body. Her hot flood mixing with his musky shot into a loving cocktail that made her insides boil with passion.

Vegeta collapsed onto the cold floor beside his mate, his pool of energy as spent as hers was. His shrinking cock still inside her, he looked into her deep, cerulean eyes. "So, do I know what romance is now?"

Bulma giggled as she smiled at him. "Oh, I think you know a little more than that."

Happy Valentine's Day, Bulma." Vegeta smiled at her. "And don't think for a second that you're going to ever put that bra back on…"

Bulma dropped the piece of fabric that she had been examining. "This one?" She grinned. "I thought you liked it opening from the front."

"I mean all of them." He grinned lustfully.

"Well in that case, you'd better be ready to do the job." She grinned back.

"Oh, don't worry." His muscular hands snaked around to give her boob a firm squeeze. "I can handle it."

"Oooh!" Bulma squealed as he rolled her on top of him. Round 2 was just beginning…

Although the clock now read 12:00 and Valentine's Day had now ended. The Brief's marriage was stronger than ever, and that was a better present than anything either had gotten each other…

**I know I haven't written anything in a long time. Been very busy! So I hope this makes up for the lack of activity. I've wanted to do a Bulma fic for a while and I think this is more than good enough. Please let know what you think in a well written REVIEW! And I'll hopefully have another story in a few days.**


End file.
